In some cases, in printing with an image forming device, printing is performed on a sheet bigger than the some cases, a trim mark, such as a printers mark, is printed on a margin area other than the image area in the sheet, in the form of an additional image.
However, in some cases, the sheet is m output image and an unnecessary part is cut off with a cutting machine to produce a final output. At this time, in is aligned before arriving at the image forming unit, which causes deviated printing. In addition, although an image forming device can form images on both sides of a sheet with a duplex printing mechanism, an image deviation occurs between the front side and the rear side in some cases. These are main causes of the deviation of a cutting position.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-346983 proposes a device in which, to prevent variations in the event of the deviation of a trim mark, while a mounted sheet is held by a gripper, the trim mark is read by a camera, the state of the deviation of the trim mark is detected, and a transfer table is moved to position the mounted sheet.
Further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-208823 proposes a device including an alignment adjusting unit that adjusts the amount of skew by integrally moving a cutting processing unit, according to the detection results given by an edge position detecting sensor that detects the amount of skew on a transferred recording paper and a cutting position detecting sensor.